


places only i know

by rq_maybe



Series: Becky the Vampire Slayer AU [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire/Slayer, F/F, I have no excuses for this one, also there are swords, it's mostly smut i suddenly forgot how to write a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_maybe/pseuds/rq_maybe
Summary: Seriously, Becky just wanted to learn sword-fighting.





	places only i know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfbecky/gifts).



> This is a part of the Becky the Vampire Slayer AU. The title comes from Frank Ocean's "Pyramids," which is a hell of a song and everyone should listen to it.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Becky that Charlotte had multiple homes. After all, her vampire lover has been alive for a long time -- literal centuries -- so she’s had time to collect wealth. Once, she had fretted about needing to get a job so she could afford her college tuition; Charlotte had blinked at her and said: “What the  _ hell _ are you talking about?”

“Well, it’s not like I can afford to go to college, so I have to get a job otherwise I’ll doom myself to a lifetime of paying student debts,” she had tried to explain. It was clear that Charlotte didn’t understand the situation. How could she, when she never went to college?

Charlotte had cocked her head to the side, the way she always did when Becky did something amusing. Only this time, Becky didn’t know exactly what she did that made her lover’s mouth twitch, the way it did when she was trying not to laugh.

“Becky,” the vampire said, smiling. “You don’t have to worry about that. I got you.” Charlotte had proceeded to explain that, essentially, she was rich, and money was never going to be an issue for Becky for as long as she lived.

So no, Becky shouldn’t have been surprised that Charlotte had many houses. But to see that her girlfriend had an actual, literal mansion, with over a dozen rooms and a large courtyard was still awe-inspiring. She knew she was gawking, wide-eyed at everything that Charlotte was showing her, but she couldn’t help herself: the place was amazing.

“Holy shit,” Becky muttered as she caught sight of one room. “Holy shit, Charlotte, are those…  _ swords? _ ”

Charlotte just smiled as her Slayer pushed her way into the room, which was filled with weapons from various eras in history. “Swords, crossbows, guns, what have you,” she said airily. “This is just a small sample of my collection -- Becky, what the fuck!”

Becky had giddily picked up a longsword and started swinging it around, nearly smashing a display of 10th century arrowheads in the process. “Babe, this is awesome,” the Slayer declared, as she made a show of twirling the blade.

Charlotte groaned. “You know it’s not a toy, right, Slayer?”

Becky pouted, then brightened. “Wait, if you have a collection of swords… that means you know how to use one, right, Charlie?” she asked. When the vampire nodded, Becky proceeded to put down the longsword, only to grab a couple of rapiers. “Teach me,” she declared.

“What now?”

“Teach me how to use one,” Becky said. “You never know! I might get drawn into a swordfight by some… some swordfish demon.”

“There’s no such thing as a swordfish demon,” Charlotte said, but took one of the rapiers anyway. She looked around, then said, “If we’re gonna do this, I have a perfectly comfortable courtyard with plenty of space. I don’t want you demolishing half my collection.”

Charlotte was right: the courtyard was spacious and comfortable, and there they spent the next 20 minutes play-fighting. Becky’s incredible Slayer abilities let her pick up the necessary skills quite easily, but she was still no match for Charlotte’s centuries of expertise. She pouted and whined as the vampire easily, almost casually dodged her lunges.

_ She’s laughing, _ Becky realized at some point,  _ she’s enjoying herself _ . Getting Charlotte to relax was a task easier said than done; her vampire was always, always on the lookout for anything that could possibly harm her. To see her like this, loose and relaxed and unburdened, was a sight that Becky would cherish.

The Slayer grinned as she sidestepped an attack from Charlotte, then taunted: “Getting slow in your old age, lover?”

She watched as a naughty smile spread on Charlotte’s face, then gasped when, faster than even she could see, the vampire unleashed a quick attack. Even Slayer speed could not spare Becky, and she groaned as Charlotte opened up a shallow cut on her bare arm with the rapier.

“Charlotte!” the Slayer yelled, wincing at the wound in her arm. Her accelerated healing would ensure that the cut was gone by  morning, but it still  _ hurt _ .

“Don’t be a baby,” Charlotte said, eyeing her in amusement. “It’s barely a graze.”

“It hurts,” Becky whined, as little drops of blood began to fall from the wound. She lifted her gaze to her vampire lover, who was casually leaning against a wall. Charlotte stared at the bloody wound, then lifted her sword; Becky could see her blood, red and rich and thick, coating the rapier’s blade.

She gasped as Charlotte slowly, sensually, proceeded to lick her blood from the sword. How she did it without cutting her tongue, Becky would never know, but that was the furthest thing from her mind now. The sword fell from her hand with a clatter, and without being fully aware of it, she was closing in on Charlotte, pushing her vampire lover against the wall, and capturing her mouth with hers.

Becky could taste her blood, metallic and warm, on Charlotte’s tongue. She groaned as Charlotte also let go of her sword, then reversed their positions so that Becky was the one pushed up against the wall of the mansion.

“Slayer blood is precious,” Charlotte murmured against her lips. “Couldn’t let it go to waste.” At that, her vampire looked at her arm; the slight wound was nearly closed, but there were still little drops of blood surrounding it. Charlotte licked her lips, then dipped her head to lap at the wound. Becky moaned as she felt Charlotte’s fangs nip at her skin, without breaking it.

“Fuck me,” the Slayer gasped out. “Charlotte, fuck me, now, now now Charlotte please -”

Charlotte groaned as she felt Becky ripping her own shirt off; she fleetingly wondered if anyone would see them in the courtyard, but decided that the high walls provided enough privacy. She lifted Becky up, and the Slayer wrapped her legs around the vampire’s waist.

“That turned you on, huh?” Charlotte murmured, running her hands across Becky’s bare stomach. Without waiting for an answer, she kissed Becky deeply, slipping her tongue inside her lover’s mouth even as she worked to remove Becky’s bra. Tossing the scrap of fabric aside, she proceeded to take a nipple in her mouth and suck, enjoying the sounds of Becky’s groans.

Charlotte cupped Becky’s right breast, tweaking her nipple a bit before moving her mouth downward, and tracing the Slayer’s abs with her tongue. 

“Lower,” Becky said, her voice even raspier than usual. 

Charlotte was already on her knees, working on removing Becky’s pants. She laughed at the commanding tone in her girlfriend’s voice; it wasn’t something she usually heard. “You’re getting demanding, Slayer,” Charlotte said as she pushed Becky’s jeans down to her knees, then simply ripped away her panties. “I like it.”

“What I would like is for you to eat me,” Becky shot back, reaching down to grasp Charlotte’s hair and try to push her in between her thighs. 

That got her a slap in the ass. “Patience, Becky,” Charlotte said, even as she licked her own lips at the sight of her lover’s pussy, already wet and dripping even though she had barely done anything. Slowly, she slipped a finger inside Becky, groaning at the heat.

“More, please, Charlotte,” Becky whined, bucking her hips. Charlotte added another finger, grinning when she saw Becky cup her own breasts; there was something deeply arousing at seeing her lover nearly naked, while she herself remained fully clothed. 

“I said,” Charlotte murmured, removing her fingers from inside Becky, “Be. Patient.”

Becky groaned at the loss of the pressure inside of her, then yelped when finally -- finally -- she felt Charlotte’s hot mouth at her cunt, her vampire’s tongue just giving her tiny, little licks, before moving up to suck at her clit. She moaned when Charlotte pushed her thighs further apart, before pushing two fingers up inside her roughly.

Charlotte could feel her fangs beginning to ache as she continued to alternately lap and suck at Becky’s clit; she needed to taste more than just her Slayer’s juices. Pulling back, she looked up at her lover, then gasped out: “Becks, can I… I need -”

Becky didn’t even need her to complete her question. “Do it,” she said, pushing Charlotte’s head back between her thighs, nearly  _ vibrating _ just at the thought of what her lover was going to do.

Charlotte groaned, and proceeded to lap all over Becky’s cunt. “God, you taste so good,” she moaned. “But  _ this _ … this is even better.” With that, she proceeded to sink her fangs right into Becky’s inner thigh, opening up a small wound.

Becky was screaming. She could feel the pressure of Charlotte’s fingers inside of her, still gently stroking her walls; she could also feel Charlotte drawing her powerful blood from her thighs. The combined sensations were driving her insane, and it took just one more thrust from the vampire’s fingers before she was falling apart, her orgasm coursing through her like a storm.

Pulling away from Becky’s thigh, Charlotte watched in fascination as her lover shook and shuddered, still in the throes of what was clearly a powerful climax. She watched as Becky’s thighs clenched, her slit glistening with her juices and blood.

“Holy -- holy shit, Charlotte,” Becky was gasping, and then she was dragging Charlotte up to her, kissing the still fully-clothed vampire. She wriggled out of her jeans completely, then wrapped her legs around Charlotte again. “Huh. I  _ do _ taste good,” she said, licking her lips as she broke their kiss.

Charlotte shook her head and laughed, wrapping her arms around Becky’s back and carrying her inside the mansion. “Damn right,” she said. “Now come on. I’m not done with you.”

“You’re leaving your swords in the courtyard,” Becky told her. “Not to mention my clothes.”

“To hell with them,” Charlotte said, before reaching to pinch Becky’s ass; the Slayer gasped in response. “I have something more …  _ pleasurable _ … to stab you with.”

“Did you just make a sword pun? About your strap-on? I knew there was a reason I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this one took a while to write and I'm nervous about it... As always, find me on Tumblr at rebeccaquinoa.


End file.
